


Relapse

by Luigigirl65



Category: Ghost Simulator (Roblox Game), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Dev frickery, Do Not Repost to Other Sites, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Shippy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl65/pseuds/Luigigirl65
Summary: Shelly checks in on Riley to see a horrible development.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily headcanoned Riley, as I like underdeveloped characters.

Riley shivered in her coat. She sat on the sofa, looking at the gate to the ghost world resting before her.

Shelly was coming back today. She had business to tend to in the human world. That means she'll get to check with her friend. That means she'll have someone to talk to soon.

She cleaned the apartment regularly, and made sure it was extra neat for when she returns. The floors were dirtless, the shelves were dusted, and the bedroom was organized. There was nothing to worry about.

Nothing but the buzzing. 

The buzzing grows. Louder. Louder.

She put her hand to her head, body beginning to shiver. "No.... no.... not now...."

She fell forward, gripping tightly to her hair.

"Not now! Not now! Today is so important!"

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Her ears rang and her body began to feel jolts.

Then it came.

_'Execute introduce.exe'_

* * *

  
Shelly stepped through the ethereal portal, shaking her hair out. While the human world wasn't ideal, she was happy to find that people heard of her and how many friends she made out here. Every trip to the human world became a new story to bring to the ghosts. Stories of olden times. Stories about new friends.

Especially Riley. 

"Riley! I'm back!"

No response.

Usually, she'd be running to take her into a hug and talk about how she missed her.

The smile faded from her face. "Riley?"

Heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway. A figure appeared; movements cold and mechanical. Behind the glasses, tears were streaming down her cheeks and over a plastic smile.

"H-hello, Ghost Hunter! I am G-Ghost Hunter Riley! Welcome to-to my icy corner of the w-world!"

Shelly brought her hands to her mouth.

She remembers the day the Hunters fought the Devs. Many a Hunter was lost to corruption, but the Agents won. The Backdoor was being cleared of NPCs and everyone was searching for Riley.

They found her half-frozen, repeating this introduction like a broken robot.

Needless to say, Shelly felt for her. She knew what it was like to have the Devs over her consciousness. Since some of the Agents came here to investigate, she must have been hit even harder by such a mental attack.

Bringing Riley home to the apartment was the first step to rehabilitation. She made sure she had a place to stay, even if she was gone most of the time.

The damage to her code was near irreparable. Her body was in a constant state of cold and most of her story files were wiped. She barely had a personality to reform.

Once she was up and lucid again, she said she heard a buzz. When it grew louder, she began that introduction that she repeated in her icy prison. Blaze said it must have been from the Devs. Why won't they quit trying to control them? While the scientists began to work on a signal jammer, everyone had to make sure that Riley was no where nearby.

That's where Blox City came in. 

It may be a copy of the reverse city, but it had enough signals going in and out to mask the one the Devs sent.

Shelly knew her rehabilitation was progressing well.

Who knew she could relapse this hard?

Her steps were shaky as she walked to her fellow Agent. "Riley! What the hey is going on?!"

"Hello, G-Ghost Hunter! I am Ghost-t-t Hunter Riley! _He-help_ to my icy corner of the w-world!"

That small 'help' got her hopes up. Riley was still in there. She may be fighting control, but she's still there. No time to think.

Shelly quickly put her arms around Riley, taking her close. She faltered in her introduction, with the robotic voice that the Devs sent out began to play from her lips.

_'introduce.exe compromised. Commence confusion.exe'_

"Ghost Hunter? What are you d-doing?" Her giggle was completely forced, and Shelly could even say, slightly painful. "I d-don't think a hug will w-warm us up w-with just two pe-people!"

"Riley," Shelly whispered, her usually loud voice now quiet enough for just her to hear, "I'm here now. You're not alone in this."

"I don't know what you're getting at, Ghost Hunter."

But the arms wrapping around her said otherwise.

"Riley... remember who you are. Remember where you are... please remember your bestest friend..."

The only thing to come from Riley's mouth was a stream of static. Between the white noise were the robotic commands and her own voice.

The moment felt like an eternity before she finally choked out a coherent word.

"....Shelly...."

Finally.

Riley gripped tighter to her friend's clothes, tears coming from a place of joy rather than a place of pain. They came out on top.

Shelly's mind raced back to the day she pulled Riley from the snow. Holding her until she was able to speak her own mind. Holding her hand in the lab as the others looked through her code.

It broke her heart to see someone in such a state.

But it healed over when she knew they could be saved.


End file.
